


Believe It or Not

by Ms_Tassimo



Series: Believe It or Not [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Just lots of fluff, Lost Baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Tassimo/pseuds/Ms_Tassimo
Summary: Stiles thinks he's pretty good at this parenting gig.Too bad not everyone else is as awesome as he is.





	Believe It or Not

Believe it or not, Stiles Stilinski had settled in well in his new role as a parent. He could now successfully change a diaper with one hand, write an essay while feeding his son and could now fix the car seat into his Jeep with limited cussing.

All in all, Stiles felt as though he could _do_ this parenting thing.

He had forgotten that not everyone was as awesome as him.

“What do you _mean_ you lost my son,” he growled, the noise probably putting most wolves to shame. Scott – admittedly – looked rightly guilty, his cheeks flushed red.

“I turned around to speak to Allison-”

“You lost my son because you were getting some?!” Stiles shouted. “Use that stupid nose of yours, Scotty and find my damn baby because I swear to _God_ I did not go through twenty fricking hours of labour for you to _lose_ him _-_ ”

Stiles was interrupted by the front door banging open, the familiar stomp of a pissed off Sourwolf the only warning for the enraged werewolf that was heading straight for Scott’s throat.

A pissed off Sourwolf who was also holding a familiar looking car seat which was making very familiar sounding cooing noises.

“Your idiot of a best friend,” Derek snarled, pushing Scott against the wall, “was too busy making out with his girlfriend to realise I had _wheeled the fucking pram_ _away_.” Scott groaned, his eyes flashing red. This did nothing to deter Derek, however, as he pushed Scott away and let him stumble.

“Jamie!” Stiles exclaimed, snatching the car seat from Derek and unlatching the squirming squishy ball of baby from his confines. Jamie smiled, cooing at his father and completely oblivious to the panic the Omega had been going through.

“He’s fine,” Derek grumbled, looking down at Jamie.

“I am so, so sorry, guys,” Scott said quickly, “I swear it’ll never happen again-”

“You are so not getting another babysitting gig,” Stiles said, pressing his lips to Jamie’s tufty hair. “You are, like, banned from unsupervised access to your godson.” Scott nodded dejectedly, raking a hand through his hair, stepping forwards and peering down at Jamie.

“Don’t even _think_ about scenting him,” Derek warned.

Stiles rolled his eyes, still completely out of his depth when it came to wolfy politics. All he cared about was that twenty hours of labour would not be wasted on his lost baby and that Scotty was appropriately guilty for the mini heart attack Stiles had suffered at the words, “So I may have misplaced your baby.”

When Scott had left – “Yes, Scott, you’re still his godfather even though he could have been stolen, trafficked or eaten whilst in your care.” – Stiles flopped onto the sofa, Jamie still firmly in his arms. Derek sat beside him, rubbing his face tiredly.

“I could have killed him,” Derek admitted quietly, shaking his head. “When I saw Jamie crying in his pram. I thought about it. I thought I was going to lose it.” Stiles looked up at him from where he was practically sprawled out. With his free hand, he ran his fingers over Derek’s face, enjoying the prickle of stubble that was beginning to come back from his morning shave.

“But you didn’t,” Stiles said calmly. “You stayed in control. And brought the baby home.” In case Derek had forgotten the now-sleeping small child they had made, gestated and parented, Stiles held him out thoughtfully, smiling when the wolf pulled both baby and mate into his arms.

“You’re not the same person as you were five years ago, Derek,” Stiles reminded him gently. “You can hold your shit together. You’re a good dad, a good _mate_. You just need to remember it.”

Derek smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Sourwolf.”


End file.
